The Proposal
by ATForever315
Summary: Fionna is 21 and she's been dating Marshall Lee for the past who knows how long. With Fionna's birthday comming up, what's Marshall planning? FIOLEE.


**(Author's Note: Ok, so I was bored and I came up with a Fiolee. Sorry if the characters seem different in this one. Sometimes I like to change character personalities. Anyways….Enjoy.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Marshall woke up to the sound of his alarm clock. Eventually he picked up the rectangular beeping box and smashed it against the wall. He sat up and then got up. Today was the day he dreamt of since forever. He went down to his kitchen and pulled out some strawberries and cherries. Marshall noticed a note on his kitchen table. It said:

_Hey Babe,_

_I went out to find Cake. Apparently, Cake needed me to do some errands with her. I'll see you at the Candy Kingdom at five._

_Love you,_

_Fionna._

Marshall smiled. He and Fionna have been dating sense she was sixteen. She was eighteen yesterday. Their relationship wasn't just a fantasy world. They had to deal with Ashley the witch, Prince Ignatius, and every other prince who was in love with Fionna. They broke up a few times, and they had a lot of fights during their early relationship. But they always resolved the matter and made up.

Today was Fionna's birthday and Marshall was ready throw out a "Drama Bomb" as LSP called it. Gumball organized a party at the Candy Kingdom, and it was an open party as long as you brought a gift. Marshall was obviously going to go, and basically everyone in Aaa was going.

From the time Marshall finished breakfast to 4:00 p.m. Marshall was working on his newest song. The he prepared for the party. He dressed in tan khakis, a solid navy blue button up shirt, and a black tie. He grabbed a small red bag from under his bed and his guitar and the he flew off.

Thankfully, it was dark when he left. He thought over his plans for Fionna's party. When he arrived at the Candy Kingdom, he was welcomed into the same room from the ball-thing he went to last time. Marshall saw that everyone was dressed somewhat fancy and somewhat casual.

He spotted Fionna talking with PG and he floated over.

"Hey Fionna." Marshall mused.

"Hey you." She replied giving him a peck on the lips.

"I see you made it Marshall." Gumball said with a smile. He was wearing grey dress pants and a pink polo. As odd as it seemed, Gumball had actually said that he was gay. Fionna and everyone else took it pretty well. Of course everyone still treats him the same.

"Yeah, nice party Bubba."Marshall replied.

"Yes, well. I must mingle with everyone else, so goodbye." Gumball said walking off.

"So babe, what were you doing today with Cake?"Marshall asked. A slow song started to play and the two started to dance.

"Oh, you know. The usual. Cake is getting pretty old Marsh. Anyways, she just wanted me to help with food gathering, visiting LM, etc." Fionna replied.

"So was it worth missing out on your favorite vampire king?" He asked with a smirk. Fionna kissed him softly.

"Of course not."Fionna said.

They danced to the music until dinner was served. It was a variety of meat and fish that Wild Berry Prince whipped up. After dinner, Gumball revealed his ultimate birthday cake. It was half the size of his dining table (so about 5ft). They sang Happy Birthday and Fionna blew out the candles.

Then before she could do anything else, Marshall shoved her face in the cake. Everyone was laughing, including Fionna. She went to wash off before they did presents. Six minutes later she came back and opened her first gift. She got a new sword from Hotdog Prince, a cell phone from LSP, a copy of Heat Signature from PG, a shield from Muscle Prince, a flamethrower from Ignatius, a new remote and game from BMO, and much more. Cake's gift was a scrapbook of all of their best adventures, and Fionna basically strangled Cake in a hug.

The very last present was from Marshall. He floated over, picked it up, and gave it to her. It was in a bag so she couldn't really guess what it was. Fionna saw the note on the top of the bag and read it to herself. It said:

_Dear Fionna,_

_Yesterday you were eighteen. Today you are nineteen. Tomorrow will remain a mystery. We've been dating for so long, and I can only put this into simple words. I love you Fionna._

_Open the gift and the read what the back of this note says._

_~Forever yours,_

_Marshall_

Fionna did as the note said and opened took the wrapping paper out of the bag. Then she reached in and felt around. A small box was at the bottom of the bag. She picked up the box and pulled it out. It was black, and it was soft. She opened the box and she saw the most beautiful thing in the world. It was a gold ring, and in the middle was a small diamond. Fionna grabbed the note and flipped it over. It said:

Fionna, in case you didn't get the clue with the ring, I'll tell you now.

_Fionna, will you marry me?_

"Fionna will you marry me?"Marshall asked in unison to the card.

Fionna looked up to see Marshall on one knee. He had slipped the box from her lap while she was reading into his hands. There were still gasps, giggles, and smiles from other party goers.

Fionna didn't have any voice. She just nodded and smiled. Marshall slid the ring onto her finger. He took her hands and pulled her up from the chair she had been sitting in. He placed his arms around her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck. One of the candy servants turned the music back on and they began to dance. Soon the rest of the guests began dancing again. Fionna and Marshall remained in complete silence throughout the entire song.

A few songs later, Marshall took Fionna's hand and brought her outside. They were standing outside of the castle doors, and the only light was from the castle, the stars, and the moon.

Marshall pulled Fionna into a hug and then they began to float into the sky. They stayed like that for a few minutes. Then Marshall moved Fionna's feet into his own and moved his hands onto her waist.

"Fionna, I love you." Marshall said.

"I love you to Marshall, always had, and always will." She said.

"So you will marry me? You didn't just agree because everyone was watching?"Marshall asked. Fionna smiled.

"There's nothing that would make me happier than marrying my sexy Vampire boyfriend." Fionna replied. The couple began to lean in towards each other. Their lips met in a sweetly and gently. They stayed like that for a few moments, and then they went to join their guests in the ball room. That night they decided to celebrate their engagement by trashing Bubba's castle with a wild party.

**(So, I'm thinking about continuing the story, but I need opinions….so review.)**

Thx


End file.
